A Howl of a Wolf
by XFH12147
Summary: What would happen if Kouji and Izumi were both wolves in a wolf pack? Thunder the wolf packs leader has told Izumi to learn all of Koujis skills then the pack is going to chase him off. But what would happen if Izumi started falling for Kouji. Kouzumi
1. Intro to A Howl of a Wolf

A/N: I know you must be angry that I didn't update my other fanfics but here's something to be happy with a whole new one. Hope my grammar is better in this story.  
  
Angry mob of people: WHAT TOOK SO LONG!!!  
  
LN (Me): Um...RPG  
  
Angry mob of people: Ugh finally now GET ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
LN (Me): ok....after I run away like mad *Start running very fast*  
  
Angry mob of people: GET HER *Starts casing with pitch forks and every thing*  
  
LN (Me): Aw here we go again *Still running* "But first of all I'm going to dedicate this story to two of my favorite book that gave me the idea.  
  
White Fang by Jack London and The Wolfling by Sterling North, also to my kawaii wolf doll I got as a graduation gift.  
  
A/N: Now this story is different since the characters are wolves. I`ll try to make Kouji`s and Izumi`s characteristics not out of character. INTRO OF A WOLF`S HOWL  
  
The moon was full, and sound of howls came from everywhere. It was the middle of spring so that meant cool breezes. There was a pack of wolves walking together, except one who stayed on his own path. He had navy blue eyes, with a mixture of brownish, black, white, and a touch of blue fur color. (P. S: If you ever read White Fang the new published one, he looks just like him) His name was Kouji. He was more of the lone wolf type then the usual pack together type, but he did follow the pack, because he was mostly the power that kept the pack alive.  
  
There were seven other wolves as well. The leader of the pack, which would be the Alpha, was a wolf with grayish, brown, with a touch of red fur color. He's name was Thunder. (I know I should have made it Takuya but it would have been part of OOC if I did. But if you want tell in the review that you want which wolf named after which frontier and I`ll change it) Thunder was kind of jealous of Kouji since he wanted to be the power of the group but wasn't as skilled as Kouji was at attacking. He was also scared of Kouji, because if Kouji attacked him, he would surly lose and Kouji would be the new leader. Except Kouji had no consideration of being leader.  
  
Other member of the pack was DarkPaw (Female), Larka (Female), Hurricane (Male), Auratus (Male), Apollo (Male), ShadowEyes (Female), and Izumi (Female). DarkPaw has a light grayish fur coat and light blue eyes. Larka has brown colored eyes and darker gray color fur. Hurricane has a pitch color black fur and dark colored eyes. Autartus has blue eyes and gray, and black colored fur. Apollo is Autartus`s brother and has the same color fur but yellow eyes. ShadowEyes has black colored eyes, and brownish black colored fur. Izumi has sea green eyes and the almost the same color fur as Kouji, but with a touch of pink instead of blue. 


	2. The Pack's Plan

A/N: It starts as the same but without the descriptions  
  
The moon was full, and sound of howls came from everywhere. It was the middle of spring so that meant cool breezes. There was a pack of wolves walking together, except one who stayed on his own path. The leader of the pack, Thunder stopped the walking path and barked that it's time to hunt. (If you like I can make the same story but with them talking so you know what they are actually saying) Kouji had heard him bark time to hunt and went off looking. The other wolves stayed in their pack to look, but Kouji knew he was better off hunting alone.  
  
(Now it's going to get out of a regular wolf's character)  
  
All of the wolves except Kouji was growling words saying: (translated) Thunder: Izumi we know that you have been loyal to the pack but that Kouji hasn't. We were thinking you can make him teach you some of his skills so just incase we need it, because we decided to chase Kouji out of our pack.  
  
Izumi: He hasn't done anything to the pack, so then why chase him out?  
  
Thunder: That's the whole think he hasn't joined our pack. He only comes with us because he knows we need his power *Thunder said and regret making it sound like he needed Kouji to fight*  
  
Izumi: Maybe he's just lonely?  
  
Thunder: Are you going to help or not. If you don't then we'll chase you out of the pack. But if you do help I`ll make you the alpha female of the pack and you will have some power over the pack.  
  
Izumi: Do you all agree that Kouji`s not good?  
  
The pack: Yes  
  
Izumi didn't want to be kick out of the pack so she agreed to help.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++(Over to Kouji)++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kouji was walking around in the forest and saw a deer all alone, eating some grass. Even though he didn't like killing he had to for its food to him. He had learned a while ago that it's kill or be killed. He slowly walked over to the deer being quiet. Then he leaped and tackled the deer off of its feet. The deer was struggling too much, so Kouji had to dig his fangs into the deer's neck suffocating it. After a moment or two the deer finally stopped moving. (No Kouji`s not a killer so don't even think it) He knew this and gave a loud howl calling the pack that he had gotten some meat.  
  
After a while the pack had found Kouji who was waiting patiently on a rock, for them to come. He was to decide who ate first, since he had found the meat. He looked at all of the wolves and let the females eat first. He himself waited for them to finish, since he also was a male wolf. After the females were done eating the male wolves started. Even Kouji eat some but only a little. When he was done he walking off to the rock he had sat on before and licked off the blood of the deer that had gotten over most of his body.  
  
Thunder saw Kouji cleaning himself and stopped eating to push Izumi gently telling her to go and start the plan that Thunder had thought of.  
  
Izumi had already cleaned the deer blood off of her. She walked over to Kouji and growled "Need some help", but all Kouji did was look at her and started licking the deer blood off of himself again. Izumi walked a little closer and saw some deer blood on his neck. She slowly moved even closer and started licking it so that there wasn't anymore on his neck. Kouji felt her cold tongue and made him kind of uncomfortable, because he wasn't used to someone helping him clean himself.  
  
Once he was they were done Kouji looked at Izumi with his blue eyes wondering why she would help him.  
  
He growled, "Why are you near me?"  
  
Izumi growled back, "Maybe I just wanted to"  
  
Kouji growled again, "You know the pack doesn't like other wolves near me"  
  
Izumi kept quiet, and Kouji got up. He started walking toward a pond, that he had found when hunting for the deer. The other wolves didn't know where it is though. Izumi also got up and followed him. Once he reached the pond he took a drink of water. Izumi was also kind of thirsty, but didn't drink any fearing he might strike her if she did. (In a document I saw on wolves it said that wolfs can strike another wolf that doesn't wait its turn) Kouji looked at her and growled not a mean growl but a soft one. "You can have a drink too, if you're thirsty" Izumi looked at him confused thinking why he is so nice to her when usually he would growl at other wolves that came near him. She walked over to the pond and drank some water. After she was finished she yawed.  
  
Kouji heard it and growled, "You should go back to the pack and sleep"  
  
Izumi growled, "Maybe I don't want to"  
  
Kouji took a deep breath and growled, "You'd be more safer"  
  
Izumi was awed that he would care if she were safe or not. She growled, "When did you start caring if I were safe?"  
  
"I didn't that's why I'm not barking you to go back"  
  
"Well why don't you?"  
  
"Not worth my effort"  
  
Kouji then started walking away to a cave. Izumi ran after him trying to catch up. Kouji heard her footsteps getting closer, so that he slowed his pace down for her. Once Izumi caught up she growled, "Why didn't you wait for me?"  
  
Kouji growled, "Knew you were going to catch up"  
  
"Aren't you going to head back to the pack to rest?" "Why all they are going to do is stare at me and say go sleep someone else"  
  
"Do they really say that?"  
  
"Yea.but I don't like sleeping near them anyway"  
  
"Don't you get lonely?"  
  
"Well......I guess sometimes. But I have to ignore it. I'm to used to being alone so it doesn't matter"  
  
"Why are you so alone?"  
  
"My parents and brother was in another pack that I was suppose to be in, the leader of it kicked me out just because he thought I would become to strong for him to beat"  
  
Izumi looked at the ground when he finished talking. After ten minutes of walking they can to a cave that was empty. Kouji walked into it, and Izumi followed. She almost forgot about the plan Thunder had told her to do, but she thought she would start it tomorrow.  
  
"Lay down in the deeper end of the cave" Kouji growled softly.  
  
"Why, where are you going to sleep?" Izumi growled.  
  
"I'll sleep near the entrance, so that I can keep an eye out for danger"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. We have to stick together"  
  
Kouji stayed quiet. Izumi didn't say anymore. She just walked to the deeper end and laid down. Kouji walked near the entrance, but not to close to be seen. Then he laid down. Izumi kept looking at Kouji. The moon's light was shining on some of his fur, making it look shinny. Izumi couldn't stop looking, but the realized this and looked away. Then shook her head and remembered that she was suppose to learn from him, not look at him. Izumi yawned again and fell asleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++(After an hour)+++++++++++++++++++++  
Izumi woke up to the sound of growls and bangs. She opened her eyes and saw....  
  
A/N: Well how was it. Not to bad for the first time I've gotten back to writing right. If you want me to continue tell me because I'm still working on my zoid and on my digimon RPG, so if you don't like tell me and I don't have to write a next chapter to it yet. Well I'm thinking about holding off Out of Control and Broken Heart next chapter till I have more time. Live a New Life I need to think of more ideas before I another chapter 


	3. Blood Battle

A/N: Well here is the next chapter of A Wolf's Howl. I know it's been almost a year but I'm not as big of a digimon fan as I used to be. Since I got so many reviews I decided to put up another chapter. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Izumi woke up to the sound of growls and bangs. She opened her eyes and saw Kouji in front of her. A huge bear was standing on its hind legs with its front paws ready to punch Kouji. Kouji got ready and leaped tackling the bear's massive body to the ground.  
  
"Get out of here" Kouji growled to Izumi.  
  
"What about you?" Izumi barked back trying to think of something to help.  
  
"Just get out will you. I can handle this" Kouji growled in a cold tone as the bear used his left paw and punched Kouji's side making him roll to the right.  
  
Kouji got up and growled showing his shark teeth to the bear then waited for the bear to get up. Once the bear got up he ran forward pushing his up and bottom teeth into the bear. The bear roared out in pain as blood squeezed out of the wound Kouji had made. He went on his four legs as Kouji let go and jumped back. The bear turned tail and ran.  
  
"I told you to leave" Kouji said now with the bears blood all over his face and some on his shoulder.  
  
Izumi just stood there not moving and speechless. Had Kouji really protected her while she was sleeping? And if he did why? All these questions where flouting in her head she didn't even notice Kouji started to walk out but was limping on his front left leg. Izumi took a moment before walking out behind him.  
  
"Are you ok." Was all Izumi could get out of her mouth.  
  
"Fine" Kouji, said bitterly as he started to reach a crystal clear pond.  
  
Once he reached it Izumi caught up and saw his lay down and licked some of the bear's blood off.  
  
"Wanted some help?" Izumi asked see that he couldn't reach parted of his snout.  
  
Kouji didn't say or look at her. Even though he did need some help he didn't like asking for it. Even though he did ask Izumi walked over to him and started licking his snout now that some of the blood of the bear had dried up already. She stopped only for a moment to say thanks. Kouji just kept still as her warm tongue brushed against his furred snout.  
  
As Izumi finished she saw a slight bruise on Kouji's front left leg.  
  
"Kouji was it that bear who gave you this bruise?" Izumi asked with a curious face.  
  
Kouji look at her with an expressionless face.  
  
"Aren't you even going to talk to me," Izumi asked not kind of angry.  
  
"Later. I'm too tired right now," Kouji said as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on his front paws.  
  
Izumi didn't know why but after she started talking to Kouji she had this weird feeling toward him. She couldn't explain it but it made her feel better being near him. She lay next to him and snuggled against him while she licked the bruise on his front left leg that was partly bleeding. Kouji winced a little feeling a pain surge go through him as he felt her lick the wound. After a while she saw that his eyes where fully closed and sleeping peacefully.  
  
"I'd better go get Kouji some food. Her might be hungry after what he did," Izumi said to herself as she got up and walked until she found an area filled with deer.  
  
Izumi bent down and slowly moved trying to be quiet. She was able to get close enough to a female deer and leaped tackling it to the ground. Then used her teeth and clamped down on it's neck suffocating it. Once another deer saw Izumi they all ran in the opposite direction scared. Izumi grabbed the deer by its leg and pulled it toward the direction of where Kouji was sleeping in. When she reached their Kouji was gone. She dropped the deer and looked around but only saw some fish where Kouji was last seen. She looked toward the lake you see Kouji in the water fishing. He had caught another fish and walked over to Izumi.  
  
"I thought I'd fish for some fish for us to eat but I see you got something too." Kouji said grinning.  
  
Izumi watched as he lay down and stated eating the fish that he caught. Izumi did the same leaving the deer for later. As they finished eating Izumi got up and walked closer to Kouji then laid next to him with her head under his.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick rest before we go ok" Izumi said and gave a yawn since the deer she dragged was about 3 times heavier then her.  
  
Kouji didn't know why but he liked the warmth of her body next to his. He closed his eyes ready to take a nap as well until he heard something in the bushes. He was about to get up and check it out when a shadow in the bushed leaped out and..  
  
**************************************************************************** ** A/N: Sorry but that it for now. I'm going to finish up these storied I've written but I don`t think I`ll be having any new fanfics up yet. 


	4. Howl of Fangs

A/N: Well here is the next chapter of A Wolf's Howl. This chapter might be a little bloody though ok so read it if you want to see a good wolf fight. Since you guys wanted a longer story I've taken the time to make this one longer. I was thinking of changing the rating since this story is going to show some violence. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Kouji didn't know why but he liked the warmth of her body next to his. He closed his eyes ready to take a nap as well until he heard something in the bushes. He was about to get up and check it out when a shadow in the bushed leaped out and jumped next to Kouji with a growl. It was a white wolf with blood red eyes.  
  
"Are you a wolf called Kouji?" The white wolf growled.  
  
Kouji didn't even look at the white wolf that was now practically standing in front of him.  
  
"Well are you?" He said in a growl again.  
  
Kouji still didn't even bother to look at him. He had his eyes closed and his head on top of Izumi's as though he was going to fall asleep.  
  
"If you are then I challenge you to a battle. Who ever live is the new protector of the pack and gets the female wolf sleeping next to you" the white wolf said that ended with a small laugh. "Anyway before I win at least I'll introduce myself. My name is Wilson."  
  
"I'd rather not waist my time on suck a weakling like you" Kouji said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Ugh you! Get up and fight me now or else"  
  
Kouji gave a little laugh at that comment.  
  
"Why you!" Wilson shouted as he grabbed a twig from the floor and threw it at Izumi but before it hit Izumi, Kouji opened his eyes and grabbed it with his teeth. Then once he grabbed it, he broke it in half with his teeth. Izumi opened her eyes and looked up at Wilson and saw his blood red eyes. She snuggled close to Kouji kind of scared.  
  
"So now will you take my challenge" Wilson said with a huge grin.  
  
Kouji got up and looked at Wilson. "You'll pay for thanks" He growled with anger.  
  
Kouji watched as Wilson started moving closer to him.  
  
"Izumi go and stand back"  
  
Izumi nodded and walked back a couple of steps. Wilson growled at Kouji and leaped forward with his fang ready to bit Kouji, but Kouji jumped out of the way then push Wilson forward pushing his fangs into Wilson's shoulder bone. Then Kouji leaped back and tackled Wilson to the ground using his paws to slash a scare onto Wilson's chest. Once Wilson got back on his feet he pushed forward getting Kouji off him and makes another leap forward, but is denied when Kouji crouched down and pushed up hitting Wilson's chest, sending him rolling over.  
  
"I'll get you this time you mutt" Wilson growled as he charges at Kouji.  
  
Kouji waited for the right time, then gracefully moved to the right and once Wilson stopped to know he missed, Kouji pushed his forward and bit down hard on his other shoulder making his fang marks into it as well. Wilson howled in pain and jumped to get loss of Kouji's grip on his shoulder. Kouji let go of his shoulder and growled showing the bloodstains on his teeth that came from Wilson's shoulder. Wilson looked at Kouji with his green eyes now with scars all over his body and bruises.  
  
"I'll get you later." With those words he ran away with his tail behind his legs.  
  
(At this point it'll talk about Wilson and this other wolf for fun to annoy my friend so if you don't want to read it scroll down until you see this ***** Also there will be some cursing in this part of it.)  
  
Wilson was still running until he found a clear pond. He walked to the pond and drank some water. As he was drinking he hear something. He looked to where there was a bush and saw a black fur colored female wolf with blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Wilson said watching the female wolf.  
  
"What are you doing in my territory?" the black wolf asked.  
  
"I asked you something first" Wilson said.  
  
"It's my territory so you must answer to me," the black wolf said as she walked closer to him.  
  
"My name is Wilson and I had just battled another wolf"  
  
"My name is Michelle. From the looks of it you lost the battle" Michelle said as she let out a little laugh.  
  
"Hmph" Wilson said as he closed his eyes, and stuck his head up high showing his pride.  
  
He looked back down and stated licking his wounds that were now covered with dry blood. He walked over to the ponds. Before he did anything he looked at Michelle.  
  
"Can I use your pond?" Wilson asked trying to keep his pride still.  
  
"You may. On one condition" Michelle said grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll let me help you"  
  
"." Wilson didn't know what to say he just nodded.  
  
He walked closer to the pond so that his snout was touching the water when he laid down. Michelle walked over to Wilson and licked his shoulder wound.  
  
"Did you fight against an army of wolves or something. You have bruises and teeth marks all over" Michelle said sarcastically.  
  
"No. Just this one wolf called Kouji" Wilson said with bitterness remembering his battle with Kouji.  
  
"Is it the wolf called 'The Protector'?" Michelle asked with some delight.  
  
"Yea" He growled bitterly still angry that he had lost.  
  
Michelle smiled. "I should have know. Only a wolf with the title 'Protector' can do this much damage. He sounds like a nice wolf" She ended up laughing at what she said.  
  
"Don't worry you wouldn't know. He's taken already by another female wolf," Wilson said as he started grinning. "But I'm still available. That is for now that is"  
  
Michelle used her teeth and bit into the wound that Kouji had made on the right shoulder having some blood come out of it.  
  
"OWWWWW" Wilson howled in pain as drops of blood left his now bleeding right shoulder.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" Wilson shouted at her as he say her let go of it shoulder.  
  
"To shut you up of course," Michelle said, as she liked the blood of her fangs. "At least there is one thing good about you. You blood taste sweet"  
  
"I'll show you something sweet," Wilson said as he got up and made a leap for her. Before he was able to push onto her she jumped out of the way.  
  
"You'll have to do better to catch me. No wonder Kouji could beat you" Michelle said as she push her tongue out at him.  
  
"You'll get it this time," Wilson said as he leaped. But he missed again. He bent down licking his wound as if it was hurting. Then he pretended to winch in pain as he tried to get up, but laid back down.  
  
"Are you ok?" Michelle asked not knowing.  
  
"I don't know why don't you come here and look" Wilson suggested lying on his back, looking at her upside down. Once she got practically an inch away from her he pushed off his back and pushed her into the ground. Wilson looked at the wolf under him and realized what his just did. He quickly got off and started walking away.  
  
"Um. I-I have to um g-go n-now" Wilson barked back as his starting walking faster.  
  
"Ok. Bye-bye" Michelle said as she got up and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
***************************************************************** Back to Kouji and Izumi *****************************************************************  
  
Izumi walked over to Kouji. "That was amazing, how did you move so fast?" Izumi asked, as she was Kouji lay down.  
  
"I'll teach you. Close your eyes" Kouji said.  
  
"What?! If I do that I won't be able to see the enemy" Izumi barked.  
  
"Just close your eyes" Kouji growled as if were a command.  
  
"Ok" Izumi closed her eyes.  
  
"How listen closely to your surroundings"  
  
Izumi listened and heard birds chirping even though it was the afternoon. Then she heard walking and it was getting louder. She quickly opened her eyes and say Kouji was standing in front of her.  
  
"Next lesson. Show me how you run." Kouji said.  
  
Izumi nodded and started running into a circle.  
  
"Stop. You need to move more fluidly," Kouji said only loud enough for Izumi to hear. "Come at me"  
  
Izumi nodded again and started charging toward Kouji. She made a large leap but Kouji gracefully move to the right and dodged the leap.  
  
"You're moving sluggish and to violent. Move more fluidly. I'll show you that another time. Now let's go" Kouji growled trying to now forget when she laid next to him. He started walking in the direction of where Izumi had hunted the deer.  
  
'He's back to him cold ways' Izumi thought as she followed him.  
  
Kouji reached an area that was filled with deer.  
  
"Stay here" Kouji growled at Izumi and he slowly crouched down and walked swiftly toward a deer eating grass not knowing Kouji was getting closer.  
  
Kouji waited till he was close enough before leaping, tackling the deer by surprise. The deer scrambled to get up but Kouji used his Jaw and bit down on the deer's neck choking it until it was dead. Kouji let go of its neck and grabbed its legs, dragging it toward Izumi.  
  
"Why did you get another deer when I already hunted for one?" Izumi asked looking at the deer. It was larger then the one she had killed before.  
  
"This is for the pack," Kouji said as he let go of the leg. He gave a long howl call for the pack saying that there is food her.  
  
Izumi heard his howl and though it was heavenly. She looked to the right and saw the pack coming. Thunder came up to her and barked, "Good work Izumi. You got food for the pack. You can eat first"  
  
"But I." Izumi started but got cut off as Thunder used his snout and snuggled into Izumi's neck. She looked away from Thunder and at Kouji. Kouji had his eyes closed and was walking away back to the lake.  
  
"You guy eat ok. I'm going to go.um hunting some more" Izumi said to Thunder as she walked off to follow Kouji.  
  
Once she caught up to Kouji she watched his expression.  
  
"What. Aren't you going to stay with the pack?" Kouji said as he was walking near the lake with his eyes closed still.  
  
"No. What are you doing?" Izumi asked as she saw his going into the water.  
  
"I'm fishing. Why do it's look like I'm going to go swimming or something" Kouji said as he waited for a fish to get close enough and used his jaw to grab it. Once he did, he walk out of the water and put the fish down. Then he laid next to it.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat the deer a hunted?" Izumi asked as she was going to go and get it.  
  
"I'd rather eat something that I hunted for," Kouji said as he started eating the fish.  
  
Izumi went into the cave and grabbed the deer she caught by the leg. She dragged it out near Kouji, then put it down and started eating.  
  
"You know you're the only wolf I've ever seen eating fish. Don't you eat meat?" Izumi asked as started eating the deer's ribs first.  
  
"Fish is more healthier and for the contrary I do eat meat" Kouji said as he finished his fish. "I'm going to hunt for some right now"  
  
Kouji got up and started to leave to hunt.  
  
"What are you doing, I have a huge deer right now" Izumi barked to him.  
  
" Like I said I'd rather eat something that I hunted for"  
  
Izumi watched as he walked away to the hunting grounds. 'He is a hard wolf to figure out' she though as she continued eating.  
  
A moment later Kouji came back but with only a small calf. He put it down and started eating it.  
  
"Why did you only hunt for a calf that small?" Izumi asked.  
  
"I'm not that hungry so I don't have to eat so much"  
  
Izumi was now full but the deer wasn't even half done. There was a lot of meat still on it. She looked over at Kouji to see that was done.  
  
"That was quick," Izumi said." Um Kouji, I can't finish mine. What should I do with it?"  
  
"Throw it into the lake or else well have another visitor tonight" Kouji said.  
  
It was not getting near dark outside and the sun was setting. The cool breeze of the night surrounded Izumi and Kouji. It was near the wintertime so that meant it might snow soon. Kouji walked into the cave ready to sleep. Izumi followed him in. Kouji laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. Izumi started at him for a moment and decided to sleep next to him again tonight since it was getting cold. She walked over to him and then laid down. Then she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Kouji's warm fur, and put her head closer to his neck.  
  
******************************************************** Morning ********************************************************  
  
Izumi woke up early this morning and put her head up to look over at Kouji. Then she remembered what Thunder and the pack had said about him and to learn his moves. But even though she did want to learn his movements, she didn't want him to be kicked out. 'He looks so peaceful like this' Izumi thought as she put her head back down. After a while she fell back asleep.  
  
After an hour or so Kouji woke up. He let out a yawn and looked over to his side. He saw Izumi with her head on his neck.  
  
"Wake up" Kouji said which sounded soft yet a command.  
  
Izumi opened her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Time for training" Kouji said as he got up.  
  
"Ok" was all that Izumi could say as she got up and yawned. It was still early in the morning.  
  
Kouji walked out of the cave and walked to lake. Izumi followed him as saw that he was walking into the lake.  
  
"I thought you said we are training, not fishing" Izumi said confused.  
  
"We are. Come here" Kouji said as he was close to the shallow water.  
  
Izumi walked into the cold lake and next to Kouji.  
  
"Now you first lesson is to catch a fish" Kouji said.  
  
".Alright" Izumi said still confused.  
  
She put her head into the water and waited for a fish to get closes enough. Then leaped at it with all of her might, but the fish swam away to quick before she could catch it with her teeth. She raised her head to the water's surface.  
  
"You need to move more slowly and wait for it to get closer" Kouji said giving really well advise.  
  
Izumi tried again and slowly waited for another fish to get closer then dipped her head into the water with quick speed. When she rose her head again, there was a blackish gray colored fish in her teeth.  
  
"Good. Now put it back and I'll train you to move faster on land" Kouji said as he walked out of the pond and was then walking toward a clear plain field.  
  
Izumi let go of the fish and quickly tried to move as fast as she could in water to catch up with him. Once she did she was an open field filled with grass and some flowers, and the wind was slowly blowing the grass. It was as if she was watching a green ocean full of waves.  
  
"Close your eyes. I'm going to charge at you and you need to try and sense where I am going to charge you at so you can dodge" Kouji said and waited until she closed her eyes. Then walked to the right. He got ready and started running not to fast she that she could have time to sense him.  
  
Izumi had her eyes closed and heard some noise coming from the right. She waited until the right moment and jumped back. She opened her eyes and saw that she had dodged Kouji's charge because she felt a wind blow past her and a loud foot stomp.  
  
"Good work" Kouji said as he walked to Izumi. "You're doing very well"  
  
Izumi felt heat build up in her. "Thanks"  
  
Kouji put his nose into the air and sniffed. There was a sent that another wolf was in the area. He looked toward where there were bushes. Even though the area was only filled with grass, there was another area right next to it with trees and bushes. Kouji growled in that direction.  
  
"Come out!" Kouji shouted.  
  
Who came out was a wolf with blue eyes and black fur. "My name is.. 


	5. Izumi's Choice

A/N: Well after some really wise words from Alex Warlorn, I've decided to keep posting the story and continue post the next chapters. Enjoy. Oh before I for get that you to the people who emailed me, as you see you've already ready it so if you want review here. ************************************************************  
  
Kouji put his nose into the air and sniffed. There was a sent that another wolf was in the area. He looked toward where there were bushes. Even though the area was only filled with grass, there was another area right next to it with trees and bushes. Kouji growled in that direction.  
  
"Come out!" Kouji shouted.  
  
Who came out was a wolf with blue eyes and black fur. "My name is Michelle"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kouji growled at the intruder.  
  
"I am here to challenge the she-wolf to a match. If I win I get you, you she wins she gets you and I'll leave both of you alone" Michelle said with a grin.  
  
"How did you even know about her" Kouji growled with some hints of anger.  
  
"Lets say a white wolf told me" Michelle said still grinning.  
  
"Let me guess, Wilson" Kouji growled.  
  
Izumi nudged Kouji calming him down. "I'll handle this, your still hurt remember"  
  
Kouji nodded and Izumi walked close to Michelle.  
  
"Lets started shall we" Izumi said getting ready.  
  
Michelle lowered her head a little and leaped forward tackling Izumi to the ground. Izumi used her paw and pushed Michelle off of her and tackled her to the ground. Izumi used her fangs and bit into Michelle's left Shoulder done making Michelle howl in pain before using her paw and slashed the front of Izumi's face. Izumi jumped back and touched the now bleeding scar on her face.  
  
"Izumi!" Kouji shouted as he saw Michelle leaping forward.  
  
Izumi looked up and saw Michelle leaping forward. She did the same but waited for the right time before leaping forward and tackled Michelle to the ground. Except this time Michelle knew that she would to that, and used her paw to slash Izumi's chest. Izumi fell off of Michelle and winced in pain. Michelle took the chance and pushed Izumi onto the ground. Michelle leaped onto Izumi and pushed her into the hard ground making Izumi wince in pain again as Michelle's claws dug into the scar on her chest that had just stopped bleeding. The Michelle used her fangs and bit into Izumi's shoulder, causing Izumi to howl in pain.  
  
"That's it!" Kouji growled and leaped forward pushing Michelle off of Izumi.  
  
"Hey, that battle was only for me and her. You can't just jump in and push me like that" Michelle said as she got to her feet.  
  
"It's not fair either if your going to kill her. Now leave before I kill you" Kouji growled at Michelle, baring his fang to show that he meant it.  
  
Michelle looked at Kouji and turned around to start walking away. She left without protesting because if she did Kouji would have tackled her to the floor and would have killed her. Kouji watched as she left and didn't see any part of her. He looked down at Izumi. She was trying to get on her feet but fell back to the ground. Kouji walked to her and nudged her gentle, tell her to stay down.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kouji asked looking at her wounds.  
  
"Yea.but barely. Her claws really can kill a wolf." Izumi said as she was breathing heavily and closed her eyes.  
  
Kouji went to lie down next to her and started licking the bit mark on her shoulder. Izumi felt a pain run through her body and yelped as she felt Kouji cool tongue. After a while she calmed down when she had gotten used to the pain. That battle had taken a lot out of her, and now she closed her eyes to try and regain some of her energy. As she closer her eyes, she heard footsteps and they where getting louder. Izumi opened her eyes and tried to get up again to put her nose in the air, and try to sniff out what was getting closer. The smell was familiar. It was the pack. Izumi looked around and saw that the whole wolf pack was walking toward them.  
  
Thunder walked up to Izumi and snuggled into her fur while growling at Kouji to move away. Kouji didn't even flinch as he watched Thunder. Thunder glared at Kouji without Izumi see it and whispered, "Did he teach you every thing yet?"  
  
Izumi didn't know what to say back. She did learn much with Kouji, but if she said 'yes' Thunder would run him out of the pack. But if she said no, then Kouji would stay for now at least.  
  
"Not everything yet. I still have more to learn" Izumi whispered back and looked at Kouji to see if any emotion was on his face. Kouji was standing there calmly watch still.  
  
"No matter. We don't need to know everything, anyway I can teach you some as well," Thunder said with a sly smile. Then looked at the pack and nodded, giving them a signal.  
  
The pack moved in on Kouji while he was wasn't looking thinking he didn't know, but he was aware of what they were doing. Apollo tried to tackle Kouji to the ground by jump onto him. He failed though since Kouji turned and jumps at him pushing him to the floor. The female wolves just watched as the male wolves tried attack Kouji since Thunder had ordered them not to join it on the battle. Thunder watched as Kouji was dodging the pack's entire attempt to tackle but failed. He decided it was his turn to make something happen. Izumi watched Kouji as he gracefully moved to dodge each and every attack. She would have tried to help him but Thunder was as though right not top on her. Thunder stopped and leaped at Kouji and was able to actually push him into the ground.  
  
"I'm making this easy for you Kouji, if I wanted I could kill you. You will never be accepted into this pack. Leave and I won't hurt you" Thunder said as he pushed his paw harder on Kouji's chest.  
  
"Ha, you're stupid if you think I was even on your pack in the first place. I was just trying to help since I have nothing better to do with my time" as Kouji finished talking he used his fang and bit into Thunder's chest hard enough to make Thunder howl and jump off Kouji.  
  
"I'll make you regret that" Thunder growled viciously at Kouji and growled to the pack to attack now.  
  
As Kouji was dodging the attack another wolf jumped from out of nowhere and pushed Auratus, as he was about to bit onto Kouji. Kouji looked at the intruder and saw that it was Wilson. "What do you think your doing here" Kouji growled as he faced Wilson.  
  
"Well I guess I just wanted to save your skin" Wilson said as he leaped forward pushing Hurricane down as he tried to do a sneek attack.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help" Kouji growled as he used his fangs and bit into Apollo, because, Apollo was about to use his paws and slash Kouji's snout.  
  
"Anyway like it or not I'm here to help so don't complain" Wilson said as he pushed Thunder, who had tackled him to the ground off.  
  
Thunder couldn't stand that his pack was losing and to only two wolves. He walked over to Izumi as the other three wolves held off Kouji and Wilson.  
  
"Izumi now's that chance to prove yourself. Go defeat Kouji and you will finally be mine" Thunder said all bark to the one fighting.  
  
That all looked at Thunder even Kouji and Wilson. Thunder pushed Izumi closer and ordered Hurricane, Apollo, and Auratus to stand out. They did as their leader told them. Thunder pushed Izumi close enough to see that it was going to be a face off with him and Izumi. Izumi looked into Kouji eyes and saw no emotion as she got closer. The only thing she was the emptiness as though he was going to fight against someone who had no matter to him.  
  
Wilson back a little showing that he agreed for Kouji to battle against her. Izumi kept her eyes on Kouji's. Izumi walked around Kouji not growling but watching if he would move. Kouji just sat there looking strait forward at Thunder. Izumi leap from behind Kouji trying to see if he would turn and leap at her. He stayed still as if he was a statue and was tackled to the ground by Izumi. Izumi moved so that Kouji was under her and she had her paws on his chest. Izumi looked at him and noticed that he wouldn't hurt her or even try to hurt her.  
  
"Why don't you attack me back or try to block?" Izumi whispered gentle trying to not let anyone else hear.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone I care about anymore," Kouji said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Izumi look at him and knew what he meant. Izumi got off and he got up as well so that his face was now almost touching his.  
  
*********************************************************** A/N: I know I'm leaving you guys hanging here but I was thinking I'd make it more exiting and change the plot a little. Even though I know their wolves I might transform them into humans since wolves don't kiss. Anyway email me and tell me what you think. Should I somehow make them turn into humans or keep them in wolf form? I'll wait till a couple of you choose before writing the next chapter. 


	6. Final Decision

Izumi look at him and knew what he meant. Izumi got off and he got up as well so that his face was now almost touching his. She moved even closer so that her nose was gently touching.  
  
"I'm sorry" Izumi whispered as she used her paw and pushed it into Kouji's chest and slashed it.  
  
She watched as he fell to the floor breathing heavily with his eyes closed. She looked down to the ground not wanting to see him it pain. Wilson walked over to Kouji and nudged him gentle to make sue he was alive. Then from out of no where Michelle jumped out of nowhere and in front of Izumi. Michelle raised her paw and hit Izumi's right cheek. Izumi winced in pain.  
  
"I may not like you and want Kouji for myself, but I know you love him more then anyone can. And this is how you treat him! He cares for you. I don't think he's ever cared for anyone else." Michelle growled at Izumi.  
  
Izumi looked at her with tears in her eyes. She knew that she loved him and he loved her, but...If she didn't kill him then Thunder would. But still, it hurt so much causing Kouji so much pain. Not just physical, but mental. She watched Kouji as he was trying to get up but the newly wound on his chest made it difficult. He was almost able to stand when a source of pain went through his body and he fell back to the floor. Kouji was trying to not breathe as heavily as he was but it was hard. Thunder walked over to be in front of Kouji and looked down to him.  
  
"I still say, I thought I would never see this day when the great protector would loose to a female wolf. Especially one like Izumi. Ha, you're so pathetic." Thunder gloated and then looked at his pack. "Kill him"  
  
That's when it hit her. Those words, how could she have even thought Thunder was cool. The pack looked at Thunder and looked at Kouji. He had to be kidding right; Kouji was already in pain, but killing another wolf.  
  
"Stop, don't you dare touch him" Izumi barked.  
  
Thunder turned to look at her. "You want to finish him off, don't you. Be my guest"  
  
"No. Leave him alone. Haven't you tortured him enough? Everyone, even though you hate Kouji, he is always helping you guys and he brings you food and fight's all of the danger that comes near us."  
  
The pack looked at one another and then at Kouji. It was true; he did protect them and always did the rood hunting. He also took care of them when they were hurt.  
  
"Thunder. Kouji has always helped us, unlike you. I think we should have him become the new alpha here and kick you out. I think we all have learned it now that you are just jealous that Kouji is stronger then you." DarkPaw said as he looked at Thunder. Then she looked at Kouji. "I'm sorry Kouji"  
  
"I agree" Apollo and Auratus said together.  
  
"Ugh, traitors. You are my pack and you are to follow what I say" Thunder said angrily.  
  
"Not anymore" Izumi said and she walked passed Thunder over to Kouji.  
  
Thunder looked at the pack and everyone else. He held his head up high with pride and started walking away barking back that he would make another pack and they will get his revenge. Izumi put her head down next to Kouji's and nuzzled his cheek and licked it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kouji. I'm so sorry," Izumi said gently to Kouji.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine. This is just a minor to what has happened before. I'll just need a little rest," Kouji said and he closed his eyes to take a nap.  
  
Izumi looked at him and slowly and moved so that he was on top of her. She slowly started walking and looked back.  
  
"We should find some shelter so that Kouji can rest now. Let's go" Izumi said and kept walking. The pack had followed with the other two wolves.  
  
Wilson walked over to Michelle. "So I guess you lost Kouji," He said.  
  
"Yea so, you lost Izumi" Michelle said and started walking.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well here is the ending. Nothing more to say so hope you enjoyed my fanfic. 


End file.
